And Then I Woke Up
by Atrabelos
Summary: The gift of sanity is a great gift indeed...


_Some pages have been ripped out of the beginning of the diary by small, dirty hands._

**1****st** **of January, 1980: **I got up during the night because of some weird dripping noise, like someone left the tap water running. I got up and asked Mom about it, but she just said to go back to bed.

I'm going back to bed, diary. There's some loud noises going on outside but I'm still tired. I'll be back later!

**1****st** **of January, 1980:** Mom said it was a really good time today because it was the start of a new decade! I don't know what that means but it sounds important-ish.

I'm kinda confused because loud booms keep making me check behind my back, but Mom says that people are just celebrating. So that's what the noise in the night was...

I don't know what else to say so I'll just stop.

But Christmas Break is almost over...

**28****th** **of January, 1980: **Sorry I didn't talk to you for a while, diary. I got kinda sidetracked by school, and then Mom took away my diary because she said I was being "violent..." What is violent? I've only heard that word once or twice before...

Winter break just started. For some reason my school decided to have Winter Break be different from Christmas Break. I don't know why but all of my friends say that I'm really lucky and stuff.

But I don't feel lucky. My parents grounded me from seeing any of my friends, too, because I was acting weird. I don't care if I'm acting weird, I just want to have fun! Weren't they kids one point, too?

I hope they don't end up like crotchety old Mr. Harold down the street. He's really crazy!

**29****th** **of January, 1980: **Mom and Dad made me take everything out of my room today. I guess something started leaking. I don't know what, but it was something called... "morkey," or something. It sounds like something from a farm. But they seemed really worried...

Anyways, I ended up going out of my room and taking my Glameow with me. She purred a bit.

When I grow up I'm going to be a Trainer and Glameow is going to be my best friend! She'll go everywhere with me and I'll love her so much!

**30****th** **of January, 1980: **Mom and Dad were really mean to me today. They wouldn't let me play outside in the snow and the garden or anything. They said that I had to stay inside and do my homework before Winter Break ends and school gets in again.

I hate them! I wish they would just go away and never come back!

**31****st** **of January, 1980: **Today was kind of weird. Mom and Dad weren't anywhere in the house and I have no idea where they went... Could they have abandoned me...? I'm sorry, Mom and Dad, for being such a terrible kid and doubting you. I'll never doubt anything you do again...!

But I'll still keep waiting for them, I think. They're nice to me, sometimes...

When lunch time came around, I got hungry and ate a cookie. It was alright. But Mom and Dad will be angry at me if they found out I ate a cookie while not eating my dinner...

**1****st** **of February, 1980:**I found a weird, red, swirly thing the other day. It was in the middle of a huge desert. I couldn't see anything but sand and weird rocks that stuck straight up. Really far up. I couldn't even see the tops of them! They just went up, and up, and up, and up... I'm not that tall, but I know rocks don't do that.

Anyways, I went up to the weird, red swirly thing and poked it. My hand went right through it. Hee-hee! I think it was kind of like a window, but the glass had broken or something.

I felt kind of weird afterwards and I had to sit down, but everything will be all right.

Then I woke up.

**2****nd** **of February, 1980: **I played with my pet Glameow today. She was very warm and soft! Her fur is like silk. She purred and rubbed up against my legs. Then she got scared and jumped off. But don't worry, she came back.

My Glameow has kept me company. Mom and Dad are away. I haven't seen them in about two days.

I'm sure they'll come back home some day!

Anyways, the milk tasted kind of funny in the fridge. I think it went bad.

I'm not attending school. It's still winter break.

See you later, diary!

**3****rd** **of February, 1980: **I had to throw out the milk in the fridge. It got slimy and sticky. I don't like that milk. It made me throw up.

I decided to play with my Glameow again. She seemed kind of... I don't know, just lazy. She didn't want to play.

But the good thing is that I haven't had any more dreams about that weird desert with the huge rocks that just went forever. That place scared me.

I heard something downstairs just a few seconds ago. I went and looked, just now, and a jar of spices on the counter in the kitchen spilled.

I'd better clean them up!

**4****th** **of February, 1980: **I don't think I like my Glameow. She puked all over the place and left me a big mess to clean up. But she also is getting _really, really _lazy. She won't move at all. She's so lazy she's cold now, like those big rocks outside, and doesn't do anything.

A man came up to my door today and asked me if I knew a man by the name of... But he didn't give me any name! He just stared at me, said "Thank you," and walked away.

I heard something in the attic, too. And then I felt something drip onto my shoulder. It was just water, but it was pretty scary. It reminded me of that mystery "morkey" stuff Mom and Dad mentioned. I don't even think it was raining!

Mom and Dad haven't been home in a while. I kind of miss them.

**5****th** **of February, 1980: **My Glameow started to smell really bad, kind of like... I don't know. I didn't like the smell so I just put her in the garden, next to the flowers. I got some weird white bug on my hand so I just pinched it and threw it away.

Everything has been fine so far today, though. My parents still aren't home and I'm getting kind of hungry, but everything will be fine.

I ate the last of the cookies today. The last one tasted gross and I had to throw the rest of it out. Another one of those weird white bugs was floating around in it when I looked.

Mom and Dad would know what to do.

**6****th** **of February, 1990: **I waited a while for Mom and Dad to get home, but I found out that all that had happened was that parts of the house started falling apart and some old paintings we had were missing. I looked outside and I found a couple of bones where I put the Glameow.

That same man from a few days ago came up to my door, asked the same question, said "I'm sorry," and left. I don't think he remembers the last time he met me.

Mom, Dad, I miss you...

**7****th** **of February, 1990: **I found that weird desert with the weird red thing last night. The pillars were still there, but I noticed that the portal was getting bigger! It got bigger and bigger and bigger, but it just kept growing. Then it started to spin and I saw my Glameow. It hissed at me.

I think my cat misses me. I'm a terrible pet owner...

And I hope Mom and Dad come home soon.

**81st** **of February, 1981: **Something _really_ weird happened today. I noticed that there was some sticky stuff on the sides of the walls. It looked kind of like a metal and was really shiny and silver. It smelled kind of funny, though, so I left it alone. I don't really care about that morkey stuff anymore.

And when I stepped outside, all I saw was a desert. I couldn't see it end, but I think it just ate my garden... and my Glameow. My pet Glameow is not anywhere in sight, and neither is my garden! And the sky is kind of gray. I think it misses Mom and Dad, too.

But they're going to be really mad when they found out a desert ate my Glameow and my garden.

I hope Mom and Dad come home soon...

**9****th** **of February, 1881: **I tried walking in the big, sandy desert, but I started to feel dizzy. I ended up collapsing on the sand.

The next thing I knew, I woke up in my room. I looked outside, but the sand was still there.

I wanted to say this before, but I noticed that almost all my clocks were gone or just plain broken. One had its hour hand fall off and its minute hand, when I touched it to make sure it was okay, it crumbled apart.

I noticed a rat trying to get into the fridge, so I shooed it away. But then I noticed that the only thing in the fridge were a couple of my Glameow's bones...

I'm going to bed early today. I feel really, really tired.

**10****th** **of February, 1881: **I noticed that the big tall rocks I saw a few days ago were standing outside my house. They were in a circle around my house, and I noticed that that silver stuff that was dripping from the walls got worse. Way worse. I didn't enter anything in my diary about it, but it's kind of creeping me out.

I started to get dizzy again, so I just sat down in my bed for about a few minutes. That helped.

**11****th** **of February, 881: **I woke up today and I found out that that weird silver stuff had ended up leaking onto my bed a little. I woke up and I couldn't feel a thing! It took a few minutes for me to end up moving, but I felt really tingly, like what ends up happening when you sleep on your arm.

I went down to my fridge and found a bunch of weird bones in it. I could have sworn that I saw them before, but I was still feeling bad so I threw them outside, into the desert. They just kinda fizzled and... I dunno, turned into some weird goo.

Some of that goppy silver stuff started to drip from the ceilings. If it ruins the carpet, I am going to be so mad.

**12****th** **of February, 881: **That weird desert-place still hasn't gone away! I am so mad. It ate all my plants!

I haven't eaten anything healthy in days. There aren't any cookies left, so I started to eat some of that crazy silver stuff. It tasted yucky and metally, so I spit it out and just ate something weird and smelly on the floor. It was like those bug things from before, but it was really fat and stupid. That tasted weird, but I still ate it. I was hungry...

I tried walking in the big, sandy desert, but I started to feel dizzy. I ended up collapsing on the sand.

The next thing I knew, I woke up in my room. I looked outside, but the sand was still there.

That crazy man who kept walking up to my door hasn't come in a while. He must have been scared by how bad the house looks.

**C****th** **of February, 371: **I woke up really dizzy and numb today. I tried moving, but it didn't work for about an hour.

But when I got up, I remembered that my ninth birthday was coming up in a little over a year, so that made me feel better.

I tried to think about my uncle. But I just remembered that he was a really horrible, horrible person who died a while ago.

I don't know any other family members other than him. I wonder who my parents were...

It started raining again, and part of the roof came down. It didn't hit me, but it got me all wet, so I'm mad.

And that stupid desert with the huge pillars is still outside. The pillars are still there, but there's more of them now. I noticed that they stretch far, far off into the distance now. I can see them from about seven miles away. Then they just disappear, like they like being near me. I still can't see the tops of any of them, even though a lot of them are slanted really crazy. They just get so small on the top I can't see them.

I tried looking for someone to talk to, but all I found were the weird bones in the refrigerator. I ended up picking up the skull and tried to get it to talk, but it didn't say anything.

I hate that skull. I ended up putting it into a huge puddle of that goppy, shiny stuff. It looked at me, grinned, and then started to hiss and bubble. It melted into the pool.

The last thing that I saw of it before it went away completely was a small piece of the skull. Then it was eaten away, too.

I tried going out into the desert, but whenever I tried to move into the pillars, whenever I looked away (I had to, I had sand in my eyes), the pillars had moved and blocked me in. I think they wanted me to go back to the house

**29A****th** **of February, 51: **I ended up getting out of my bed after being pretty much glued to it. I couldn't move, and I felt ready to puke all the time. I did, at least three times.

I finally got out of bed and walked into the desert again. My house wasn't moving so I didn't like it anymore.

Those weird stone pillars kept moving and throwing sand in my eyes, but I was smart and just looked straight at them. When I looked back, they decided to block me going back!

I thought that was funny so I just walked on ahead.

**0****th** **of January, 2000:** I passed out in the desert again and couldn't move. So I waited there until I could and just got up.

Then I puked.

Good thing I brought you along, Diary. But I had to rip out some of your pages to clean up my dress. It was getting dirty.

But I ended up collapsing on the sand...

The next thing I knew, I woke up in my room. I looked outside, but the sand was still there.

**1****st** **of January, 20000: **I tried to think about my uncle. But I just remembered that he was a really horrible, horrible person who died a while ago.

I hated my uncle. I can never forgive him.

That desert is still out there, but the sand is gone. All I can see is rock. Just a lot of rock. The pillars are still there and they've covered everything. There's too many to count!

I tried stepping outside. It was really cold so I went back in.

It's too cold outside.

It's too cold outside.

I saw a rat so I tried eating it. It tasted yucky so I spit it out, but then I was hungry so I killed it and ate it. It tasted good then.

I like rats.

This weird old haunted house is getting run down, but the desert is too cold. But I went outside again and suddenly it was really, really hot.

One of my fingers fell off today. I tried to see how it tasted, but it was really bad. When I tried to grab it it ran away from me. I don't remember how.

I just want something to eat!

**26****th** **of March, 25000: **The rock is starting to eat itself away. A bit of weird red, hot liquid came out of some holes in the ground.

It keeps getting hotter and I'm sick of it. Also, the sun looks really, really big.

I went up the attic of this really old, run-down house and I found out that the roof was on fire. I noticed there were a lot of holes in it and it was starting to get _really, really, really, really, really, really _hot, so I had to step down.

When I stepped down I noticed my hair was on fire, so I put it out. It still hurt a bit, though.

**30****th** **of December, 100000: **Everything is really hot. Nowhere feels comfy. The sun is really big and I think it wants to eat the desert. I watched it and it actually got bigger when I was watching it!

Is the sun going to eat me?

It's really hot. It was cold a few days ago.

I tried walking in the big, rocky, red desert, but I started to feel really, really, really hot. I ended up collapsing on the sand. Sand. Sand.

The next thing I knew, I woke up in my room. I looked outside, but the sand was still there.

That weird metal liquid has gone away but it keeps getting hotter.

**31****st** **of December, 1000000: **I feel so hot...

I feel really hot...

Help me... I feel hot...

Someone help me, I'm burning...

I'm burning. I'm burning. I'm burning. I'm burning. I'm burning. I'm burning. I'm burning. I'm burning. I'm burning.

I feel hot...

_The diary entries end here. A score of blank, torn pages follow._

... ... ...

_The police officer set down the book. Frowning, he looked at his companion and shook his head sadly._

_"Little Selene used to be the neighborhood pride and joy. But looking at this diary journal... it's the work of Giratina. She went flying off the rocker..."_

_"Olson, she killed both of her parents and burned her Glameow to death. Mercury poisoning or not, she's dead. She was just going to suffer here. Be glad."_

_A large gray, ghastly doll sat by them – a Banette. He seemed to be in pain; a large needle was sticking out of his side, as if he was a voodoo doll and had cursed someone._

_"But Nash, you don't really find this kind of crap every day. I know this has been happening more often recently, but where'd the mercury even come from? And don't you think this Banette that's been following us around is... er, just a bit creepy?"  
_

_ Nash shrugged. "Who knows? It's not our place to know. But remember, she attacked us just minutes ago with the intent to kill. We acted in self-defense. There have been laws passed to legalize that. I'm sure we'll get dragged to court, but-"_

_"What _was _she thinking?" Olson asked, but Nash shrugged again._

_"Sometimes, we don't know because there is no answer. She, her parents, and her Glameow are dead. Just be glad that they're free from the torment now. We can't do anything more for her."_

_On the floor, alongside the journal, lay the recently deceased corpse of an eight-year-old girl. The grin she bore in life, once pure but now alien and psychotic, remained on her face._


End file.
